This invention provides an improved cutter design for size reduction equipment as used in plastic or other waste material recovery systems. A first objective of the invention is to provide a cutter arrangement which provides predetermined, uniform granulate size for subsequent processing equipment. Other objectives will be shown in the following description.
Size reduction equipment has recently been developed for plastic and related industries which offers significant advantages over the prior art. An example of this size reduction equipment is Model BC-30 manufactured by Allegheny Recycling and Waste Reduction Equipment, Inc. of Delmont, Pa. (The aforementioned equipment is based on the patents of John W. Wagner, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,392, 4,669,673, 4,729,515, and 4,750,678.) This equipment enhances reprocessing production by providing uniform granulate size among that portion of the granulate which has been properly formed. However, an inherent disadvantage of this equipment is the inadvertent production of a mix of properly formed granulate with improperly formed shreds.
The present invention is a further refinement of the cutter area of this newer equipment which eliminates shred formation. The result is a granulate with a predetermined, uniform size.